


stuffed

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	stuffed

Kurt was greeted with the sight of Blaine standing up in their living room moaning and panting as he shoved bisects into his mouth.

Blaine has hi jeans undone and his top pulled up showing his bloated belly.

Kurt just smiled as he watched his husband, until he noticed a second untouched packet of bisects and walked over to grab them.

"hey." Blaine said around a mouthful of food when he noticed his husband.

"hey." Kurt said before leaning over at kissing Blaine loving the way there belly's touched as they kissed.

"there mine." Blaine said as he pointed to the packet of bisects.

"yeah well now there mine." Kurt said as he opened the packet quickly shoving two in his mouth.

Blaine just smiled at his husband before reaching over and grabbing the last bisect out of his packet.

"think your up to making dinner?" Kurt asked once he finished eating his mouthful.

"probley. why?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"because I'm hungry. and I'm eating these." Kurt said as he picked another biscet up.

"how about you stop eating those make dinner and then eat those after. Because I need to seat down." Blaine said as he flopped down on the sofa.

"fine don't to something for your wonderful husband." Kurt said as he walked off.

Kurt made dinner while he snaked on the bisects before making his way into the living room to eat his dinner.

Blaine watched with a smile as Kurt parted his legs making room for his ever growing belly.

* * *

**five years ago Kurt had decided that he wanted to gain weight, having never liked his slim forsake, and Blaine was more then happy to help his husband.**

**Kurt had packed on the weight fast. going from 120 pounds to 200 pounds in the first six months.**

**And Blaine loved watching his husband grow.**

**because know at 30 years old Kurt Hummel weight a total of 500 pounds. and they booth loved it.**

**Blaine wasn't fair behind Kurt weight in at 250 pounds but catching up quick.**

**Kurt loved the fact the his belly hang.**  
the he needed to spread his legs when he sits down.  
they way when he walked his legs rubbed together.  
he loved the way he couldn't see his feet when he looked down only the growing mass of his belly.

**but what surprised his was that he loved the fact that just getting up was a struggle to him.  
** **because as well as getting fat Kurt had got extremely lazy.  
** **only leaving the house when he had to.**

**walking for more then 5 minutes tired Kurt.**  
just standing up after he seat down tired him.  
and he loved it.

 **loved the fact that he had to heave his big gut out the way to get his buttons done up.**  
Loved going out and buying lost of food, knowing that most of the time it was only for him.  
loved the way his fat wobbled when he walked.  
loved the way that his and Blaine's stomachs ribbed together when they kissed or had sex.

**and Blaine loved all of those things about Kurt to and couldn't wait till he weighed as much as Kurt did.**


End file.
